Tattoo
by Loliwy
Summary: Um segredo que os uniam, foi capaz de mudar não só os seus destinos, como o futuro de uma nação. [Royai antes/durante/pós anime/manga]
1. Chapter 1

_Em Chamas_

 _Janeiro, 1909, Amestris._

O sol já tinha se posto quando chegaram a estação. Era possível observar pela janela a uma multidão de pessoas esperando na plataforma, muitos com semblantes que apontavam certa mistura de sentimentos, que perpassam pela angústia, expectativa e, por fim, uma certa alegria. Todos, sem exceção, estavam aguardando a volta dos seus familiares e entes da sangrenta guerra de Ishval. A movimentação do trem havia cessado completamente, e após alguns minutos era possível ver as faces, que outrora exibiam um nítido conflito de emoções, serem preenchidas pela mais autêntica expressão de felicidade, a medida que os soldados e militares desciam dos vagões. Tudo era meticulosamente observado por um casal de militares - que exibiam um semblante de surpresa, como se toda aquela expressividade fosse algo alheia a suas realidades, ou como se nunca tivessem experimentando-as - dentro da silenciosa cabine.

O silencio que reinava aquele pequeno recinto, fora rompido pelo jovem, de cor alva e negros cabelos.

-Melhor nos apressarmos... O trem já está quase completamente vazio.

-Sim senhor - respondeu uma jovem loira, balançando a cabeça em concordância, enquanto se pôs de pé, a fim de buscar sua mala nos compartimentos acima do banco no qual estivera sentada.

O jovem, que a observava com um olhar que beirava a certa indiferença, parecia apenas espera-la, com a sua mala em mãos. A loira se virou, agora com sua bagagem e olhou o semblante do moreno a sua frente. O que carregavam em comum, não era a simples farda militar, mas um olhar vago, como se tivessem experimentado todas as atrocidades humanas. Um olha de quem já perda da tudo, até mesmo a alma. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, em tão começaram a caminha para fora do vagão. Não expressavam qualquer tipo de expectativas para aumentarem os passos e chegarem logo a plataforma, como fizera os demais militares, e a razão era mais uma semelhança que carregavam: não havia familiares, amigos ou amantes que os esperassem. Eles não possuíam qualquer vínculo, e os ínfimos conhecidos que tivessem, não compareceram.

A plataforma já se encontrava bastante vazia, quando se comparado aos 30 minutos anteriores. Ao saírem do trem, observaram um jovem casal que começaram a acenar quando os avistaram. O rapaz, que também vestia o uniforme militar, exibia em seu eximo rosto uma armação, o que lhe configurava um certo charme, quando se comparado a muitos colegas – já que dentro de uma organização como o exercito, em a masculinidade e a agressividade são grotescamente cultuados em grande parte do contingente de homens, um simples detalhe acaba por provocar mudanças, que normalmente não seriam notadas. Ao seu lado, uma jovem de cabelos curtos, cujos fios lembravam os raios de sol quando atingem um campo de trigo, exibia em seu rosto um certo ar de graça e alegria, o que lhe configurava um semblante infantil, ainda que aparentasse ter um pouco mais de 20 anos.

Quando o jovem casal, que acabara de desembarca, chegou próximo ao casal de "pombinhos" ( era possível ver estrelinhas e corações circulando o indivíduos, uma espécie de áurea, de tanto que se beijavam e se abraçavam) , o moreno de armação pôs a falar:

\- Royyyyy! Cara, que demora para sair do trem. Achei que tivesse se perdido dentro dele. Já estava ficando preocupado, achando que não poderia te apresentar a Gracia-san! Era dela que viva falando pra você, man – nesse momento olhou para a garota que agora se identificava como Gracia, com um enorme sorriso, feito crianças quando recebem guloseimas – Ela não é linda?! Iremos nos casar o quanto antes, não é mesmo meu chuchuzinho? – enquanto falava a abraçava e colava suas bochechas uma na outra, o que fez a garota ruborizar.

\- Sim, sim. Temos que primeiro organizar uma pequena festa de noivado, meus pais insistem – fala Gracia, olhando para o chão, com certo constrangimento. Não que não desejasse uma festa de noivado, mas conhecia os pais, e apesar de terem prometido algo "pequeno", ela sabia isso significava que TODA a família e amigos estariam presentes, o que lhe causava um certo receio, não queria afugentar o pobre rapaz. Imaginava que tivesse passado por fortes experiências na guerra, e não queria mais uma em sua vida. Sua família sabia ser extremamente IRRITANTE, principalmente quando se tratava de compromissos. Já haviam desfeito dois noivados de duas de suas primas, e receava que fosse a próxima.

\- Iremos organizar do jeitinho que você quiser meu amor – surgem corações no lugar dos olhos - e depois casaremos, e teremos uma linda família – olha com o olhar bobo - ... O que você acha que marcamos para daqui a uns 3 meses? – a pergunta agora não se dirigia apenas a Gracia, mas também a Roy.

\- Hughes, você sabe que não sou a favor dessas loucuras. Espere mais um pouco para casar com a moça, desse jeito você vai acaba-la afugentando pensando que você é um desses maníacos a solta, que se aproveita de belas jovens – olha para a moça que agora estava da cor de um tomate maduro.

\- B... Be-... Bem, acho que podemos discutir isso mais tarde querido – se dirigindo a Hughes - ... E você, como se chama? – olhava a jovem loira ao lado de Roy, que desde que chegaram se quer pronunciou uma palavra.

\- Haa... Eu? Me chamo Riza Hawkeye – disse a jovem, com um sorriso que não chegava a ser "amarelo", mas que transparência pouco interesse de participar da conversa entre os amigos e a noiva de Hughes.

\- Haaa... Prazer em conhecê-la. Gracia... – enquanto pronunciava, estendia a mão em um sinal de cumprimento.

\- Prazer...

\- Bem, Roy, Riza... acho que estamos indo. Só fiquei esperando vocês para apresenta a minha bela noiva. E vou logo avisando a você, man, quero te ver como padrinho desse casamento... Vai que descola uma noiva também – sorrir para o amigo, que não o retribui... Hughes sempre que podia, tocava naquele insistente assunto, de que o amigo deveria arranjar uma bela mulher logo, que a vida de militar era muito instável, e que a qualquer momento poderia haver uma nova guerra, e se ele não se apressasse logo, perderia a oportunidade de se deleitar na magia que é ter uma família e uma bela esposa. Não que ele conhecesse na pele o que isso se significava, mas pela cara e planos que Hughes estava fazendo, assim que chegou de Ishval, isso significava que logo mais teria que escutar relatórios detalhados dessa "incrível" vida de casal.

\- Hare, hare... Quanto ao fato de ser seu padrinho... – sorri para o moreno de óculos – Acho que não precisa de respostas... E quanto ao segundo assunto – olha para o amigo que se encontrava ao seu lado, caminhando juntos para a saída da estação de metro - você sabe minha opinião " ...uma mulher diferente a cada dia em minha cama me deixará mais do que feliz..."

Hughes, que agora se encontrava na rua coberta de neve, acenava para o táxi, enquanto falava com seu amigo.

– Bem Roy, vê se toma jeito... Depois de tudo o que a gente viu na guerra, tenha certeza que a única coisa que me motiva a continuar a viver, é tentar fazer aquela mulher feliz – apontava com os olhos, embaixo da armação, a mulher mais alta, com roupas de civil, que se encontrava agora um pouco distante ao lado da militar.

\- Bem, acho que você não deve deixa-la esperando mais Hughes – diz Roy batendo nas costas do amigo.

\- É verdade – concordava, coçando a nuca - bem, acho que vou indo mesmo... – caminhando de volta junto com o outro moreno, ao local em que se encontrava as duas garotas, o qual aparentava ser um ponto de taxi – Haaa... É mesmo, já ia esquecendo... Vocês querem uma carona? Vou deixa a Gracia em casa, e pelo o que lembro você mora a uns dois quarteirões de distancia...!?

\- Não, não... Obrigada Maes, mas vou deixa a Hawkeye em casa primeiro. Prometi ajuda-la em algo...

\- Hummmm... – seu tom de voz parecia querer dizer "sei, conhecendo você, só sei de uma coisa que você pode ajudar a pobre garota...". Esses e alguns outros pensamentos um tanto quanto perversos perpassavam a mente de Hughes.

\- Não é nada disso que você estar pensando... E além do mais ela é a filha do meu falecido sensei... A vi crescer... – essa ultima frase era uma forma de dizer "...é como se fosse uma irmã para mim Hughes... E depois o pervertido, mulherengo, que só pensa coisas pecaminosas e sexo, sou eu, não é mesmo?"

\- Enfim, Roy... acho que vou indo de vez agora, cara... Tenho que matar a saudade com a minha bonequinha... – olhava com alegria a bela mulher que possuía suas mãos entrelaçadas nas dele - ...E acho melhor vazar logo daqui, daqui a pouco minha Gracia-san vai pensar que prefiro sua companhia a dela... – faz cara de nojinho, enquanto entrava no carro amarelo e dizia - Tchau Roy... Tchau Riza-san...

O jovem casal, que agora via o carro partir, encontravam-se em uma rua que horas antes era preenchida por buzinas, faróis, vozes e risos. Agora, apenas o suave som do vento nas poucas arvores ,que não se encontravam desnudas, era ouvido. Novamente, como se falassem pelos olhos, os dois indivíduos, após se olharem alguns instantes, iniciou uma caminhada pelas desertas ruas da Cidade Central.

* * *

A presença de todos os militares, que tiveram participação ativa na guerra de Ishival, ao Quartel General Central fora requisitada ao fim do massacre. Como direito a todos e quaisquer militares, com status ativo no conflito, a dispensar dos serviços militares por um certo período – uma espécie de férias, caso o contexto fosse diferente da carnificina vivida por aqueles indivíduos – os eram concedidos. O prazo para requisitar a dispensa era de uma semana. Acabando tal período, os militares que não tivessem preenchido o formulário do pedido, seriam relocados aos quarteis de origem, devendo volta a suas funções burocráticas anteriores a guerra. E, em caso de subida de patente, seriam destinados a novas tarefas.

Os dois jovens que se encontravam frente a uma porta, do que parecia um apartamento, em um bairro próximo a Central, já havia decidido voltar ao serviço o quanto antes. A decisão final fora tomada dentro do trem, e apesar de terem chegado a um consenso com o seu interior, as razões que os motivavam divergiam. Enquanto que a primeira havia decidido continuar seus serviços no exercito, não só pelo simples fato de não existir mais nada que a motivassem – ausência de familiares e amigos – como também acha um quanto perturbador tirar uma licença para curar feridas que sabia que nunca sarariam. Elas estariam sempre lá, exposta, provocando dor e sofrimento. O que melhor podia fazer era ocupar sua mente, em vez de divagar sobre Ishval.

Já o segundo, via a dispensa como um atraso ao seu plano de ocupar o topo do regime militar. Após a guerra, tivera certeza que o seu sonho era mudar aquele país, manchado de forma brutal por uma guerra sem finalidade, de modo a poupar o sangue inocente de futuros cidadãos. Não mediria esforços, enquanto não se tornasse o Fuhrer, e dispensar o período de descanso oferecido era um desses.

* * *

Ao encarar o interior do imóvel, a jovem Riza, sentiu, pela primeira vez desde o inicio da guerra, um certo conforto invadir o seu corpo. Aquele ambiente, que embora tivera pouco contato, tornou extremamente familiar e aconchegante. Talvez fosse apenas a sensação de calor que aquele local transmitia – e com um clima frio, como o que estava invadindo a cidade, um pouco de calor já era o suficiente para causar essa sensação – mas não se importou muito em analisar essas estranhas sensações.

Adquiriu aquele imóvel antes de ir para a guerra. Antes de entrar para a academia militar, havia vendido a casa em que crescerá, não só por não ter mais intenção de adentrar aquele recinto, mas como símbolo de uma tentativa de recomeça a vida longe daquele ambiente que por anos fora seu cativeiro particular. Sempre quisera conhecer a cidade Central, e apesar de não haver garantias, tinha prometido a si mesma que se voltasse viva de Ishval, tentaria recomeçar sua vida naquela cidade, longe de seu passado. Poucas vezes estivera ali, provavelmente umas duas ou três vezes, apenas para acertar o contrato e da uma organizada no local. O apartamento era pequeno, e sem luxo. Assim que adentrava pela porta, era possível ver ao lado esquerdo um pequeno armário instalado, e logo em seguida duas portas – a primeira dava acesso ao banheiro, enquanto que a segunda, a cozinha. Olhando em frente era possível ver uma mesa, com dois acentos, e ao seu lado uma cama de casal encostada na parede. Colocou sua mala em cima do armário e deu passagem para o moreno passar, o qual repetiu a mesma ação, pondo sua bagagem ao lado da dela. Até aquele momento, nenhum dos dois havia trocado quaisquer palavras. Porém o silencio mais uma vez fora interrompido por Mustang.

\- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

\- Sim, senhor. Tenho certeza sim. Eu não desejo carregar esse fardo por mais nem um minuto, nem o medo de gerar um novo alquimista das chamas... – apesar de seu semblante transparecer calma, sua voz tinha um fio de tristeza e angustia.

Começou assim, a se despir em frente ao moreno, retirando primeiro o grosso casaco azul, parte do uniforme de Amestris, pondo em cima da mesa de madeira. De costas, retirou mais uma peça, uma blusa preta de gola alta e mangas curtas. Por último retirou o sutiã que cobriam os seus seios. Quatro anos antes, essa mesma cena ocorria. Sendo que, invés de destruir os segredos da Alquimia das chamas, ela os mostravam para o único homem – além de seu pai – a ter conhecimento de tal sigilo. Ajoelhou-se, ainda de costas a Mustang, cobrindo os seios com as mãos. Foi quando ouviu:

\- Hawkeye, por favor, não há a necessidade disso. Além de mim, não há mais ninguém que saiba que você carrega esse segredo... – ele tentava a subornar, a desistir daquela ideia ridícula de queimar suas costas.

\- Senhor, acho que deixei bem claro quando estávamos diante daquela sepultura, que eu não tenho desejo de continuar a carregar esse fardo. O senhor concordou em me ajudar. Por favor, não desista... – por alguns segundos o silencio volta a reinar, porém é logo interrompido por Riza, que continua a fala – Eu não quero mais carregar esse peso que não me permite ser Riza Hawkeye...

\- Desculpa, Riza...

Ao ouvi o seu nome, sentiu um certo desconforto. Não dos ruins, mas dos bons. Fazia anos, que não a chamavam pelo nome. Com exceção a sua amiga Rebecca, os demais chamavam pelo sobrenome.

\- Tudo bem senhor, sei que deve ser difícil pra você também isso.

Roy pôs suas mãos dentro do casaco, à procura de suas luvas. Ao encontra-las, as vestiu, e posicionou suas mãos de forma a produzir as faíscas, porém antes de concretizar tal ato, dirigiu-se para mais perto de Riza, e falou:

\- Estar pronta?

\- Sim senhor.

Nesse instante, faíscas surgiram no ar e começaram a tocar a pele da jovem Riza, de forma a queima-la, e já em alguns pontos filetes de sangue começavam a escorrer sob a desnuda costa branca. Roy não pretendia prolongar muito esse sofrimento, que não só afligia a loira, como o lhe atingia também. Vê-la estática, diante de tal dor, o apenas o machucava ainda mais. Antes de iniciar esse verdadeiro circo de horrores, decidira queima apenas algumas partes, que considerava crucial para o entendimento do conhecimento ali tatuado. Sabia, porém, que tal desenho não havia sido gravado de maneira convencional, o que o faria queimar um pouco mais a carne da filha de seu sensei.

* * *

Havia se passado 15 minutos, quando as chamas cessou. A jovem diante de Mustang, durante todo o procedimento não soltara se quer um som. Estava estática. Porém a dor que sentia era desumana. Fazia questão de sentir cada sensação de dor, de modo a tentar redimir um pouco todos os pecados cometidos naquela sangrenta guerra. Sabia que não se redimiria dessa forma, mas era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Porém, por mais que estivesse "aproveitado" cada momento daquele autoflagelo, seu corpo era humano, e como tal, sua resistência à dor não era inexistente. A não hesitação de Roy junto com o silêncio da loira, fez com que a mesma chegasse ao limite de dor suportado por uma pessoa, antes de seus sentidos falharem, em uma nítida reação do cérebro em diminuir a carga de impulsos enviada a ele. Fora nesse momento que Riza desfaleceu sob o chão frio do apartamento, provocando, pela primeira vez desde o desembarque do trem, uma reação no rosto do moreno. O homem, que agora possuía sua face dominada por um evidente desespero, correu em direção a Riza, tentando evitar que ela se choca-se contra o chão, porém foi em vão. Encarou as costas, agora queimada, e se sentiu mal ao sentir o cheiro de carne queimada, bem como os filetes, que agora se transformaram em nítidos "rios" de sangue nas costas nuas da loira, escorrerem pelas suas roupas. Sabia que teria que fazer algo, para evitar que esse sofrimento se tornasse maior que já estava. E apesar de não se sentir, necessariamente, confortável com a situação, começou a retirar o restante da roupa da garota em sua frente. Primeiro retirou os coturnos de couro, bem como suas meias. Subiu suas mãos então pelo corpo de Riza, até parar sobre seus quadris, puxando tudo (calça, calcinha...), deixando-a nua em sua frente. Sem pensar, suspendeu-a e a pôs de bruços sob um dos seus ombros e a carregou até o banheiro, enchendo a banheira com água em temperatura normal – e que devido ao clima, se aproximava de temperaturas negativas - pondo o belo corpo da loira na banheira. De imediato, a cristalina agua adquiriu uma tonalidade rubi, devido ao sangue que saia das queimaduras. Ele sabia que as baixas temperaturas aliviariam a dor, como também estancariam os sangramentos. Com certo cuidado, limpou as feridas nas costas de Riza – nessa altura da situação, já tinha despido algumas de suas peças, encontrando-se apenas com a calça do exercito, e também muito molhado. Ao perceber que o corpo de Riza tremia um pouco, retirou-a da banheira, pondo na configuração inicial de quando a carregou pela primeira vez. Foi ate o quarto, e a deitou de buços na cama, mesmo que ainda molhada. Então pôs a procurar uma toalha, encontrando no armário um par. Aproveitou e pegou as duas, já que ele também precisava se enxugar. Retornou ao quarto, e a jovem Hawkeye encontrava-se ainda desacordada. Não sabia ao certo se aquele estado era devido mais ao desmaio ou o cansaço acumulado nesses anos de guerras. Porém, de qualquer forma não poderia deixa-la dormir molhada, pois com o clima frio e as eventuais ondas de resfriado que anualmente acometia a população de Amestris, ela adicionaria mais um problema a lista de enfermidade – agora com serias queimaduras para tratar -: um resfriado.

Dessa forma, começou a enxugar o corpo da jovem a sua frente. Se antes, Mustang não observará os atributos daquela mulher, devido à preocupação que o desmaio de lhe causará, agora, com mais tranquilidade, passará a observar aquele corpo em sua frente.

Antes de ser tornar o famoso Coronel Mustang – daqui a alguns meses – não só pela sua habilidade em guerra, mais também pelas conhecidas guerras travadas na cama, o jovem Roy já havia visto muitos corpos. E não de indigente, vale ressaltar. Vira inúmeras mulheres nuas na sua vida. Todas dos mais variados tipo. E tinha certeza que nenhuma se aproximava se quer da perfeição que aquele corpo em sua frente. As sinuosas curvas de Riza encantaram o Mustang. Todas as linhas que ela possuía não eram demasiadamente grande, nem tão pouco pequenas. Na verdade, Roy não sabia para onde olhar primeiro, para gravar aquilo em sua memoria. Porém achou que seria melhor começar a "enxugar" o corpo pelos pés e ir subindo seu campo de visão sob aquele corpo.

Para começar, os pés de Riza não eram nem pequenos, nem tão pouco grandes. Assemelhava-se mais a um pé do que poderia ser uma princesa. A pele dos pés de tom claro exalava uma macies e textura jamais tocados. Subindo, encontrará suas pernas. E "OHHH que pernas", ele pensava. Firmes – que a seu ver, eram decorrentes dos intensos exercícios praticados, tanto na academia, quanto em campo – lisas, e bem torneadas, o que definitivamente combinava com o seu bumbum arrebitado. Como estava deitada, com o corpo levemente inclinado para o lado, era possível ver todo o contorno daquele traseiro. Não muito grande, mas tão pouco era pequeno. Era do tamanho ideal para apalpar. E aproveitando essa "torturante" tarefa de enxuga-la, não poderia deixar de seca aquela bela parte do corpo de Riza. E ao toca-los, "Nossa!", pensava o Mustang, admirado com a textura. Uma certa mistura de rigidez com macies definiria o prazeroso ato de toca-los. "Haaa, como eu queria segura-la pelo bumbum, e apertar cada centímetro desse lindo corpo em minha frente". Naquele momento, o que poderia haver de sensato no alquimista, desaparecera, pois se quer a estava vendo como filha do seu sensei, como afirmara ao amigo mais cedo. O que via ali era uma mulher que tanto queria possuir.

Faltava pouco para acabar a sua excursão pelo corpo da jovem loira em sua frente. Com um certo toque firme, começou a enxugar a barriga de Hawkeye, que até o exato momento se encontrava desacordada. Lisa, firme e sem muitos músculos – tal como o restante do corpo – essa era a definição de sua barriga. Uma fina cintura, que dava acesso não só acesso ao seu belo sexo – que devido à posição de Riza, estava escondido sob as pernas – como também aqueles seios fartos em sua frente. Sim, esses eram os mais belos já vistos. Os mamilos exibiam uma tonalidade rosa, bastante convidativa, o que despertava uma certa "fome" em possui-los. E o seu tamanho encaixava perfeitamente nas grandes mãos daquele homem. Porém ao toca-los com a toalha, sentiu que a loira havia de certo modo, respondido aquele toque, se mexendo um pouco na cama. Mas logo, voltara ao profundo descanso que estava instante atrás. Foi nesse momento, em que Mustang percebeu a grande idiotice que estava fazendo, desejando-a. "WTF? O que é que estou fazendo?" – pensou enquanto afastava as mãos, que outrora repousava nos fartos seios a sua frente – " De todas as mulheres, essa é a única que não deveria tocar um dedo... Prometi ao sensei que cuidaria dela... E acho que quando ele pediu para eu cuida-la, não era pra cuidar da forma que eu cuido das 'outras', mas acho que mais para um cuidado de irmão...". Se sentiu um pouco envergonhado com o que acaba de fazer e pensar, e o calor e volume que crescia por baixo de suas calças, intensificava ainda mais esse sentimento.

Tratou de ir ao banheiro. Como estava dormindo, achou que ela não se importaria dele usar seu banheiro para tomar um banho e acalmar os ânimos. Demorou alguns minutos dentro do relaxante banho, e quando voltou devidamente tomado banho, e vestindo as poucas vestes secas que havia sobrando após o incidente do banheiro, tratou de ver como Riza estava. Nada havia mudado, lá estava ela calma, dormindo com um semblante digno de anjo. Percebeu também, que nunca havia notado muito o seu rosto. Sabia que tinha belos traços, mais nunca havia de fato parado para analisa-los. E este, agora diante de si, exibia um ar um tanto quanto sedutor, ao mesmo tempo infantil, o que lhe configurava um certo charme, o que fazia um belo contraste com o corpo de mulher que carregava. Mas, novamente, ele não estava ali para fica lhe admirando, mais para cuida-la. Tratou de pega um kit de emergência, que carregava na mochila militar, e algumas ataduras, para cobrir os ferimentos.

* * *

Haviam se passado 20 minutos desde que cuidava dos ferimentos de Riza, quando Roy finalmente terminou os procedimentos. Como a neve havia se intensificado – era mais provável que agora se tratasse de uma nevasca, devido à grossa camada de gelo que já cobria a rua – como pode constar ao observa-la pela janela do imóvel. Como também já estava tarde, algo entre meia noite e 1h da manhã, o moreno decidiu dormir por ali mesmo. Ajeitou algumas colchas que encontrara no armário, e improvisou uma espécie de cama, no meio da sala/quarto. O seu corpo, após tanto tempo, poderia ter o devido descanso.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a invadir aquele ambiente, despertando o moreno que ali dormia. Abriu os olhos e ao olha onde Riza repousava, perceberá que ela ainda estava dormindo. Então, começou a organizar os lençóis que havia servido de cama. Estava um pouco dolorido devido ao duro chão, mas tinha que se apressar. Não queria que ela soubesse que ele havia dormido em sua casa, sem ao menos a consulta-la. Não que houvesse como saber que tudo aquilo iria acontecer, mas de qualquer forma tinha dormindo sem o seu consentimento. Quando se preparava para por a jaqueta militar e pegar suas coisas, ouve-a falar:

\- Senhor, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Sem hesitar, Roy se vira em direção a ela, porém ao olha-la, percebe que o lençol que a pouco cobria o seu corpo, deslizara, relevando seus fartos seios a ele, tal como se recordara. E, ao contrario do que o alquimista pensou, ela não ligou para esse detalhe. Continuou a encara-lo.

\- Senhor...?

\- ... Haaa, desculpe Riza. Acabei dormindo aqui... Logo após eu queimar suas costas, você acabou desmaiando... Coloquei você de imediato na banheira, pra ver se a água fria estancava seu ferimento, e como você não acordava, a pus na cama... - tentava justificar o porque dela estar nua em sua frente, mesmo não tendo perguntando – Fiz os seus curativos e acabei adormecendo por aqui...

\- Haaa... –sente sua face fica levemente corada, coisa rara de se acontecer. Tenta por sua mão nas costas, para sentir os ferimentos, porém sente dor, e acaba deixando escapar um som, muito baixo, mas perceptível.

\- Acho que os ferimentos não formaram uma casquinha ainda, Riza. – explana em seu rosto um leve sorriso, e se aproxima da jovem, sentando na beirada da cama - Se vire para eu poder trocar os curativos... Se quiser posso fica vindo aqui cuidar dos ferimentos... afinal fui eu que os causeis... – agora o rosto, que antes exibia um sorriso alegre, era preenchido por um certo sentimento de tristeza.

\- Ehhh... Eu acharia ótimo – fala Riza, se virando e dando um sorriso meigo.

Após trocar os curativos, que, diga-se de passagem, estavam cobertos por sangue e pus, Roy faz menção de se levantar da cama, e seguir o seu curso, porém sente uma mão o segurar.

\- Fique mais um pouco - diz Riza, que se aproxima do moreno, até suas faces ficarem encostadas, ao passo de escutarem a respiração do outro.

Ele então toma a iniciativa, e cola os seus lábios nos dela. E mais uma vez, em vez que oferecer resistência aos atos de Mustang, Riza apenas se entrega aquele momento, pondo sua mão na nuca do moreno, acariciando seus fios macios. Ele então põe sua mão com cuidado nas costas da loira, enquanto que com a outra segura os poucos fios da Riza, aproximando ainda mais suas bocas. Ela por sua vez começa a retirar a blusa branca que o alquimista do fogo usava, revelando um eximo peitoral e tórax, coberto por músculos, bem como os largos braços que a envolvia. Roy então a puxa para o seu colo, o que a faz saltar um leve gemido. O calor e volume que se alastrava por aquela região a excitava, fazendo com que entre as caricias e beijos, fosse retirando as poucas peças que ele ainda vestia. Quando viram, Riza estava nua em cima de Mustang, agora também despido, em caricias e beijos. Afastaram um pouco os rostos para respirarem, e como sabia que não queria perder tempo apenas respirando, Roy começou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, próximos a orelha e foi descendo até o busto da loira. Ela por sua vez, apenas o observava, e soltava alguns gemidos de prazer.

Não acreditava que estava ali com ela, tendo esse momento tão prazeroso, quando começou a chupar os tão desejosos seios da moça. Ele a tocava com maestria, um toque firme e seguro, como se fossem antigos amantes. Ao de deleitar com um dos seios, Mustang aproveitava sua outra mão, nada boa, para acariciar o outro seio, massageando e acariciando o rosado mamilo. Riza, agora, gemendo de prazer, pôs sua mão no membro ereto do alquimista, o massageando, o que provocou um estado de torpor no moreno, fazendo solta a mão que antes acariciava os belos seios, para começa a estimular o sexo dela. Percebeu que esse já se encontrava molhado, "perfeito para eu penetra-la", ele pensou. Enquanto que um dos dedos massageava o clitóris, o outro começou a penetrar pela cavidade, levando a loira, que antes estava aos delírios, ao êxtase. Porém Roy sabia que aquilo só seria o começo, então após lamber o mel que escorria em seus dedos, e logo em seguida a beijou, fazendo a provar do próprio sabor. E sem lhe dá tempo para reagir, a penetrou de forma sensual e prazerosa, e a sensação que tivera é que nunca sentira tamanho prazer na vida. Ela por sua vez falava:

\- Ohh... Mustang... isso... – e aproximava mais os corpos um do outro.

\- Haaa, Riza... Você esta me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo... – a beijando e aumentando o ritmo das estocadas.

\- Isso, isso... oh Mustang... - encrava suas unhas nas costas do moreno, o atiçando ainda mais – Mustang... Mustangggg!

-Mustang!

Roy abre os olhos ao perceber que alguém o chamara. Quando percebe, Riza, que antes estava preste a ter um orgasmo em seu sonho, estava prostrada em sua frente, e diferentemente do sonho, ela se encontrava vestida. Aquilo havia sido uma punhalada no ego do moreno. Achava que o sonho era de fato realidade, mas ao encarar a verdade nua e crua, um sentimento de culpa o invadiu. Tinha sonhado com a garota que virá crescer, que tinha revelado o segredo das chamas para ele, e que antes de seu sensei morrer, prometera cuidar dela, como se fosse uma irmã. Era essa Riza, que agora a pouco povoava seus sonhos eróticos. Ao lembrar-se disso, percebeu um grande volume por debaixo da calça, o que o fez esconder sob os lençóis sua ereção.

\- Mustang! Você esta me ouvindo? O que o senhor faz aqui, deitando no meu chão? E por que eu acordei nua? – a jovem loira, agora olhava o alquimista com um certo ar de fúria.

\- Haaa, desculpa Riza... Você acabou desmaiando ontem, quando terminei de queima suas costas, e como estava sangrando muito, pus você na banheira, para ver se água fria estancava o sangramento... Depois disso a coloquei na cama, fiz alguns curativos, e acabei dormindo por aqui... – breve momento de silencio - você parecia muito tranquila ao dormir, e sei que depois do que vivemos em Ishval, esses momentos são raros... Por isso não a acordei – apesar dela não ter verbalizado a pergunta, o seu olhar o questionava sobre isso, por isso a resposta do moreno – Bem e ao fato de eu ter dormindo aqui – responde o alquimista, devido a mais um olhar o lançado – foi porque ontem, após você apagar, uma nevasca começou a cair... Ai acabei pegando alguns lençóis e dormir por aqui...

Ela o observa com um certo olhar questionador, como se tenta-se extrair a verdade daquele que estava diante de si. Por fim, ao observar que o que ele dissera era de fato o que ocorrera, da de ombros, e começa se prepara para sair. Não havia comida em casa, e também não jantara no dia anterior, o que a fazia sentir uma grande fome.

\- Espere, eu vou com você – dizia Roy, enquanto terminava de fechar alguns botões de sua blusa aberta, e jogar a jaqueta por cima. Parou do lado dela, próxima a saída, e pegou sua mala, jogando atrás do ombro.

Ela por sua vez fechou um belo casaco preto que vestia, e abriu a porta, saindo do recinto com Mustang, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Ainda que não admitisse, saber que ele a vira nua a tinha deixado um pouco desconsertada, mas como se tratava de Riza Hawkeye, não deixava transparecer sequer uma expressão que revelasse o que estava sentido. Mesmo inconsciente, tivera nas mãos daquele, que estivera à procura, e, mesmo sem saber o que era aquilo que sentia, sabia que com ele estaria segura, não só para confiar os seus sonhos, mas quem sabe um dia, o seu coração também.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recrutamento_

 _Fevereiro, 1909, Amestris._

Havia se passado uma semana desde o incidente no apartamento de Riza Hawkeye.

Ambos haviam se dirigido ao Quartel General Central, para receberem instruções quanto à volta de suas funções burocráticas dentro do exército.

Roy acabou sendo promovido de Major (já que por ser um alquimista Federal, sua patente equivalente no exercito seria a de Major) para Coronel pelos seus feitos em guerra – o qual lhe conferiu o titulo de "Heroi de Ishval" – e transferido para o Leste, sob comando do General Grumman. E com o aumento de suas funções e importância na hierarquia militar, a aquisição de uma equipe de subordinados lhe fora concedida. Seria enviado ao seu gabinete, após sua instalação no Leste, inscrições e recomendações de militares que desejavam trabalhar para o Alquimista de Fogo – e o que não faltavam eram interessados para trabalhar com ele.

Dentre os muitos inscritos, acabou escolhendo cinco deles (afinal, ele pensava, cinco subordinados seria o suficiente para da conta do trabalho de seis pessoas...).

O primeiro se chamava Kai Fuery, e pelo o que a sua ficha dizia, ele era habilidoso com equipamentos de comunicação.

O segundo, Vato Falman, possuía a fama de ser um banco de dados ambulantes, o que seria extremamente importante em casos de investigação – e Roy tinha a intenção de pega todos e quaisquer casos que pudessem lhe levar a promoção.

Heymans Brenda, aluno formado com excelência em sua turma da academia militar, possuía indicações pela sua esperteza e sua confiabilidade, o que para o Mustang seria uma peça importante para situações em que se necessita agilidade.

E, não menos importante: Jean Havoc. Sua excelência residia na força física e nas habilidades de combate. O que o coitado não sabia, é que sua vida amorosa, dali em diante, seria um desastre, devido ao seu superior mulherengo.

Porém, dentre das inscrições, uma lhe surpreendeu: Riza Hawkeye. Inicialmente pensou em recursar sua candidatura, porém ao lembrar-se da promessa que fizera ao sensei – de cuida-la após sua morte – e do que a garota havia passado – uma infância conturbada; a perda do pai aos 17 anos; Isvhal; e o descumprimento, por parte dele, do uso ao segredo das chamas – acabou achando mais adequado deixa-la sob sua tutela e olhar. Não que ela não fosse uma garota crescida (e que após do que vira percebeu que ela estaria mais para uma mulher formada do que a garotinha, filha do sensei, de sua adolescência), mas tentaria não descumprir o que havia prometido. E percebera que desde o reencontro em Ishval, o olhar da loira parecia vago.

Esta seria então sua missão, faze-la acreditar novamente em seus ideais. E trazendo para sua equipe, de modo a ver seus esforços para alcançar o topo do regime, e seus planos para mudar o país, poderia redimir sua falha ao utilizar erroneamente o conhecimento das chamas no terrível massacre dos ishvalianos.

E foi desse modo, que Riza Hawkeye, após duas semanas instaladas na Central, receberá a confirmação de sua transferência para o Leste, para trabalhar como subordinada do Coronel Roy Mustang.

E apesar de não ter pretensões de volta ao Leste, sabia que seu esforço ajudaria aquele que foi o seu salvador. Não que ele soubesse, mas desde que ele entrara na sua vida, tudo havia melhorado, mesmo que com imprevistos, como fora com a guerra. Mas a lista de agradecimentos não era pequena.

Foi graças ao Mustang, que a jovem Riza deixou de ser objeto desprezo. Não que com a chegada do moreno em sua casa tivesse mudado muito o relacionamento que possuía com o pai; porém, o pupilo do patriarca Hawkeye acabava por consumir toda a atenção do mais velho, e com isso, acabava sendo "esquecida" por seu pai. Isso acabava por ser tornava bastante conveniente, já que entre ser desprezada – por não ter interesses de aprender alquímica, e ser culpada, quase que diariamente, pelo falecimento de sua mãe – e ser esquecida, a segunda opção era bastante reconfortante.

Foi também, graças à presença do moreno, que ela não tivera que organizar o funeral de seu pai sozinha; e pela sua companhia quase que diária – pôs enterro – no casarão dos Hawkeye. Não que suas visitas fossem meramente "visitas", a sua presença ali se dava, de fato, pelo estudo da alquímica das chamas, revelados pela Riza. Mas a simples presença dele lhe trazia conforto, mesmo que fossem por poucas horas.

Porém, com o fim dos estudos – e o pleno domínio do fogo por Mustang – que as tais visitas cessaram. Ele também acabou sendo transferido para a cidade Central – pelo o que lembrava, ele fora para prestar o exame de qualificação de alquimista federal – o que acabou por cortar definitivamente os laços que possuíam.

Entretanto, foi o simples cartão que ele lhe dera durante o enterro, que abriu as portas para seu futuro. Ela acabou vendo o ingresso ao exercito como um meio de vida, uma causa – lutar pela felicidade do povo – ao qual devotar a sua existência. E uma forma de reencontra-lo e agradecer.

E também fora ELE, que a libertou de laços que nunca desejara ter, e deu esperanças ao seu sonho bobo, de mudar a nação.

Ela transformou os sonhos do moreno nos seus, e essa era a causa de querer segui-lo.

Mesmo não expressando em palavras, ela pode ver durante o tempo que passaram em Ishval, que aquilo não era o que ele almejava. E ao saber que ele continuaria no exército, mesmo tendo vivido os horrores de um massacre, Riza sabia que ele não havia se dado por vencido. Ele só encontrará uma forma diferente de alcançar o seu sonho.

E tivera certeza de sua suposição no dia que se apresentara em seu gabinete no quartel do Leste.

\- Riza Hawkeye – bate continência.

Roy, que minutos antes, estava olhando alguns papeis que requeriam sua assinatura, levantou o rosto em direção daquela voz. Ao perceber que se tratava da loira, tratou logo de dizer:

\- Riza Hawkeye – lendo uma ficha, agora em suas mãos – Vejo que você se candidatou para trabalhar aqui em meu escritório...

-Sim, senhor Mustang.

-Na verdade fiquei meio intrigado quando vi – falava mais para si do que para a loira, porém logo voltou a fita-la – Você passou tudo aquilo em Ishval e no fim escolheu esse caminho – apesar de fazer uma afirmação, seu tom revelava um certo questionamento.

\- Sim – respondeu Riza, e ao observa o olhar de Mustang( que transparecia um pouco de incredibilidade, pelo fato dela estar ainda no exercito) continuou, a fim de responder aquele olhar – Eu escolhi por mim mesma, e pus meus braços pela manga desse uniforme por que quis.

-"Como essa mulher ainda pode estar aqui, depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Bem, não me resta duvidas que tenho que mantê-la sob minha vista. Se não posso faze-la desistir, ao menos posso evitar que passe por situações como aquela" – pensava Mustang, antes de falar – Bem... Qual a sua perícia em campo?

-Armas, senhor – respondeu Riza, que continuou – Armas são boas, ao contrario de uma espada ou faca, ela não deixa a sensação de pessoas morrendo em suas mãos.

Roy escutava isso meio espantando. Não só pelo o que ela havia dito, mas também pela neutralidade de sua voz ao falar. Não fazia um mês, desde o fim da guerra, e ela parecia não ter vivido o que ocorrerá. A sua postura e semblante neutro, era de fatos assustadores, quando postos naquela situação.

\- Isso é um engano – não podia simplesmente deixa-la acreditar naquela mentira – Você pretende se iludir assim e continuar a manchas suas mãos?

\- Pretendo – ela respondeu, provocando novamente uma surpresa ao Coronel – Nos soldados devemos ser os únicos a manchas as mãos e derramar sangue. Somente nos seriamos necessários para lidar com algo como Ishval. Como alquimistas dizem, se a verdade desse mundo pode ser mostrada pela troca equivalente, para que a próxima geração que nascerá possa ser feliz, para pagar o custo, devemos empilhar corpos e atravessar o rio de sangue.

Aquelas palavras, pensava Roy, era se uma simplicidade e maturidade tão grande para uma garota que tinha visto o inferno a sua frente. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, o que ela falava era a mais pura verdade. A sua geração deveria garantir a felicidade da próxima, pois por mais que desejassem suas almas não seriam redimidas, seus erros nunca seriam apagados, e por portarem tal situação, o melhor a ser feito era proporcionar um futuro a esses futuros cidadãos. E foi naquele momento, que ele virá Riza Hawkeye, não mais como uma garotinha, a filha do sensei... Mas A vira. Não só como militar, mas como a pessoa que o guiaria ao topo. Ele havia achado o seu suporte, e sua rendição. Seria ela que o faria trilhar aquele caminho árduo, e o não deixaria sair dessa trajetória.

Colocou com força as mão sobre a escrivaninha, espalhando alguns papeis, e olhou fixamente para ela.

\- Estou pensando em recomendar você como minha ajudante. Eu quero que você proteja minha retaguarda. Entendeu? Confiar minha retaguarda a você significa que você pode atirar em mim a hora que quiser – Riza o olhou um pouco surpresa, mas continuou a porta o seu semblante neutro, ao escutar o restante do discurso do seu superior – Se eu desviar do caminho atire em mim e me mate com suas mãos. Você esta qualificada para isso – deu uma pausa, e continuou – Você ira me seguir? – estava um pouco aflito, queria que ela aceitasse o cargo, ela era PERFEITA para a função.

\- Sim, senhor. Entendido – respondeu de forma eficiente, e continuou – se é seu desejo, até no inferno farei – fitando-o nos olhos.

\- Eu sou um humano fraco. Por causa disso, preciso de sua ajuda. Eu protegerei suas vidas. E você protegera somente quem você conseguir... Mesmo que sejam poucos, proteja quem está abaixo de você. E aqueles abaixo de você deverão proteger aqueles abaixo deles. Viva, e vamos mudar esse país juntos – fala Roy, enquanto a observava.

\- Sim, senhor.

Roy, então se vira, e olha para a vista além da janela em sua frente.

\- Você começará amanha, Tenente Hawkeye. Pretendo deixar você livre hoje, para que tenha tempo de organizar sua estadia aqui na Cidade do Lest.

\- Senhor, se o senhor deseja, posso começar agora mesmo. Já pus em ordem todas as minhas pendências.

\- Pôs bem, vou chamar os meninos para você conhecer – o moreno então pega o telefone, e liga para a secretaria – Julia, chame Havoc, Brenda, Fuery e Fallman na minha sala. Pra agora! - desliga o telefone com uma certa brutalidade, e certo silêncio se apossa da grande sala.

Alguns minutos depois os quatro militares, entram na sala, batendo continência.

\- Bem, os reuni aqui para apresentar a nova companheira de vocês – se direciona a loira com os olhos – Essa é a 1º Tenente Hawkeye, e também minha assistente pessoal. – ao verem que a loira possuía uma maior patente, prestaram continência instantaneamente – Qualquer problema que vocês tiverem, podem se dirigir a ela – da um breve suspiro, e continua – e esses marmanjos ai são 2º Tenente Havoc, 2º Tenente Fallman, 2º Tenente Brenda e o Sargento Fuery – Roy começa a se dirigir a sua mesa, mas ao notar que todos permaneceram no mesmo posto, ele logo vira e diz – bem, o que estão esperando? Estão dispensados. E você Havoc, atualize a 1º Tenente do serviço. Ela acabou de chegar ao quartel.

\- Sim, senhor Coronel.

Quando todos saíram da sala, Roy prontamente se ajeitou em sua cadeira, para tirar mais um dos seus cochilos diários.


	3. Chapter 3

_Madame Christmas_

 _Março, 1909, Amestris._

Era manhã no Quartel General do Leste. E, ainda que fosse por volta das 8h, a movimentação era grande nos corredores.

Com o fim da guerra e as inúmeras resoluções de acordo – desde comerciais à de restrição de trafego – o aumento do trabalho burocrático tinha sido perceptível entre os militares, bem como a existência de alguns poucos conflitos ao redor das cidades – onde se encontrava os quase inexistentes ishvalianos que tinham fugido da região.

E foi um desses conflitos, que interessou o então Coronel Mustang.

Desde o fim da guerra, algumas moças amestrianas – e que diga-se de passagem, carregavam o característico biótipo do povo de Amestris: olhos azuis, pele clara e loiros fios – estavam sendo mortas por uma espécie de serial killer. O que tornava o caso, ainda mais estranho, além da etnia das vitimas, era o modo e que elas eram mortas. Além de terem seus pulsos e gargantas cortadas, seus olhos eram arrancados, deixando evidentes as cavidades oculares das vitimas.

Esse caso era uma espécie obvia de vingança ao povo de Ishval. E para Roy Mustang, um caso de honra a ser resolvido.

Uma das belas moças que trabalhava para a sua mãe tinha sido uma das vitimas. E por mais que não tenha recebido algum pedido, por parte dela, para investigar o caso, Roy se dispôs a resolvê-lo.

Claro que ao pedi ao seu superior, ele não falou que desejava pegar o caso, porque uma das vitimas era uma conhecida, que tinha "animado" muitas das suas noites na Cidade do Leste, mas que se "tratava de honrar o nome de vitimas do ódio de Ishval". E foi dessa forma que o Alquimista das Chamas começou a investigar.

De inicio, seus subordinados não entenderam muito o porquê do envolvimento do seu superior com aquele caso – segundo Brenda "isso é caso pro pessoal do departamento de investigação" – o que rendeu comentários como: "...o Coronel mal resolve as montanhas de papeladas em cima da mesa, e decide pegar mais um caso, que se diga de passagem, bem trabalhoso..." , "...mal a gente termina de fazer o serviço, ai o Coronel vem com mais essa história...", "...to vendo que vai sobrar pra gente esse trabalho...", "...logo agora que achei que largaria mais cedo pra ir num encontro...", "...aposto que uma das vitimas passou pelas mão desse Coronel...", "...é, não duvido nada...". Os garotos cochichavam, quando Riza adentrou a sala.

\- Posso saber o motivo da conversa no meio do expediente? – Riza olhava com aquele olhar intimidador, que faria até o pior dos bandidos tremer.

-Éeee... – falava o nervoso Fuery – é que o Coronel decidiu pegar aquele caso do serial killer...

\- Sim, e o que tem isso? – os olhava com o mesmo ar inquisidor.

\- É que achamos meio estranho, geralmente esse tipo de caso é o pessoal do Departamento de Investigação que pega... – responde Brenda, quando é interrompido por Havoc.

\- E também o Coronel mal termina os serviços que tem, por causa dos cochilinhos diários dele – dizia Havoc, com uma zombadeiro – e vem com esse caso super trabalhoso pra gente... Já não basta as inúmeras horas extras que temos... Ai vem mais essa de serial killer... Aiaiaiai, não sei por que vim trabalhar pra esse preguiçoso... – falava agora Havoc, mais para si do que para os outros.

\- Bem, não a nada de anormal o Coronel querer pega esse caso. Além de uma das vitimas, ser sobrinha de um dos Generais do Sul, essa é uma ótima oportunidade para demostrar uma trabalho eficiente para os superiores. E vocês sabem que o Coronel fara de tudo para consegui alcançar seu objetivo. – falava a 1ª Tenente, com um ar calmo - E vocês, em vez de falar da falta de comprometimento dele com o trabalho, deveriam começar a fiscalizar o próprio serviço. Fica de conversinha no meio do expediente não vai adiantar mais essas três pilhas de relatórios que deverão ser entregues até às 20h – Despejava em frente dos quatros militares, três enormes pilhas de papeis, enquanto os olhava com olhos de "comecem antes que eu saque minha arma". E bem, como ela havia conseguido transportar essa tulha de papel era um mistério ainda a ser resolvido. – Volto daqui à meia hora, irei fazer uma demonstração de tiro, e quando voltar, quero ver todos trabalhando – falava, enquanto se dirigia a porta.

E assim, se prosseguia o dia no Quartel General do Leste. Mustang, como sempre, chegou atrasado. Havia perdido a hora, por esta se divertindo com umas de seus "docinhos", como normalmente as chamava, já que raramente lembrava o nome das belas moças com quem saia.

Era precisamente 13h quando chegou ao quartel.

\- Bom dia rapazes! – dizia Roy com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

\- Bom tarde Coronel – dizia os garotos em um uníssono cansado. Já tinha terminado um terço dos relatórios do dia.

\- Bem, rapazes, qual a novidade de hoje? – falava o moreno, se ajeitando na cadeira de seu escritório.

\- Bem, a 1ª Tenente deixou os relatórios e dados referentes a investigação do serial killer em sua mesa hoje mais cedo. – dizia Fallman – Creio que sejam essas da direita. E pediu para que o senhor trabalhasse.

\- Hahaha, como a Tenente tem um forte senso de humor. Bem, os relatórios deixarei para amanhã... Hum – enquanto olhava os papeis referentes ao caso de homicídio no Leste – parece que terei um pouco mais de trabalho com isso... Acho que terei um encontro mais tarde – falava em um tom mais para si.

\- Senhor, desculpe interromper seus devaneios, mas os relatórios são para hoje de noite.

\- Hum... Então acho que vocês não se importariam de lê-los e preenche-los para mim não é mesmo? – Roy abre um sorriso totalmente cínico para seus subordinados - Sim, onde estar a Hawkeye?

\- Creio que esteja voltando do almoço senhor.

No mesmo instante, a porta se abre, e a loira adentra o local, batendo continência a moreno.

\- Boa dia, 1ª Tenente.

\- O melhor seria dizer boa tarde senhor. Já faz uma hora se passou do meio dia. Espero que tenha começado a preencher os relatórios que deixei em sua mesa hoje mais cedo.

\- Na verdade não – enquanto se espreguiçava – os garotos disseram que fariam isso por mim. Na realidade estava esperando você chegar. Tenho uma missão para você.

\- Hum – olhava com desconfiança para seu superior. Sabia que os garotos não tinham aceito aquilo de bom grado - E que missão será essa senhor, se me permite perguntar?

\- Bem, não posso entrar em detalhes agora, mas estar relacionada ao caso do serial killer. De qualquer forma a buscarei em casa 20h, ok?

\- Hum, senhor, acho que não seja apropriado sairmos juntos... – dizia Hawkeye, ao ver os olhares dos amigos.

\- Não sairemos juntos. Você ira como minha guarda costa. De qualquer forma, às 20h esteja pronta, ok?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Você ainda mora naquela casa?

Ela sabia que casa ele estava se referindo, porém os demais colegas estranharam. Apesar de estarem preenchendo os relatórios, com medo que ela começasse as ameaças com sua arma, eles deram um breve olhar aquela cena. "Como o Coronel sabe onde a Tenente mora?" era um dos pensamentos que passavam na cabeça daqueles quatros.

\- Não, senhor, estou morando perto do Quartel. A umas cinco quadras daqui.

\- Bem, quando sairmos do Quartel a deixo lá. Pelo menos saberei como chegar lá depois.

\- Certo Coronel.

No intimo, a loira se sentiu incomodada com aquilo. Geralmente ela o deixava em casa, por ser uma das suas funções como guarda costas do Coronel. Saber que ele a deixaria em casa, não lhe agradou, principalmente por que os garotos poderiam contar a outros colegas, e esses tirarem conclusões erradas a respeito.

Muitos desconfiavam o fato dela ter subido rápido na carreira militar em tão pouco tempo. Fazia dois meses que a Guerra de Ishval tinha terminado, e com isso ela voltou à academia militar apenas para fazer os exames finais, e retirar seu certificado de conclusão – quando foi convocada para servi ao exercito como atiradora de elite, Riza estava no seu último ano da academia. Logo em seguida, foi promovida de cabo, para o posto de 1ª Tenente, iniciando imediatamente seu trabalho no gabinete do Coronel Mustang.

Isso tudo aos 21 anos de idade. Isso, de uma certa forma, rendeu lhe alguns comentários maldosos, como o fato de ter subido logo de carreia por estar dormindo com o seu superior, dentre outros tão malvados quanto.

E, se de alguma forma, esse pequeno deslize por parte dela – de aceitar uma carona do Mustang, em vez de dirigir para o seu superior – caísse na boca das fofoqueiras de plantão do Quartel, aquelas historias poderiam se tornarem mais incrementadas do que já eram.

Trataria de reverter à situação quando estivessem na hora de larga. Tinha decidido que iria levar o Mustang em casa, e depois seguiria para a sua. Assegurar a sua honra era uma das poucas coisas que podia fazer, no meio daquele covil de fuxiqueiras.

* * *

Logo, a tão esperada hora, havia chegado. O relógio marcava 6h, quando Riza olhou o relógio.

Os garotos, que naquele período da noite, já estavam mortos, de tanto relatório que haviam preenchidos – e que por um milagre, TODOS tinha sido lidos, relidos, preenchidos e despachados aos seus respectivos setores – quando viram que já podiam volta ao conforto de suas casas, trataram logo de desaparecerem do quartel. E, como se tornaria costume pelos próximos anos, Roy e Riza ficaram no escritório, terminando alguns papeis que tinha que ser entregues naquele dia.

\- Terminei! – falava Roy, fingindo desfalecer na cadeira. O sentimento que descreveria o que ele sentia sobre os relatórios era: ODIO. "Militares não nasceram para burocracia", era o que sempre pensava, quando tinha que encarar as pilhas em sua frente.

\- Bem, Senhor, irei encaminhar esses últimos papeis, e quando voltar, o deixarei em casa.

\- Ei, ei, ei... O combinado é que eu a deixaria em casa... – saindo de sua posição de cachorro morto e a encarando.

\- Sim, Coronel, esse foi o combinado, mas eu creio que não seja conveniente para nossa situação... –falava Hawkeye, com certo constrangimento.

\- Como assim, não é conveniente com a nossa situação?

\- Você é meu superior, logo, eu que devo deixa-lo em casa. Além disso, fazer parte do meu papel de guarda costa.

\- Ora, 1ª Tenente. Deixe de ser tão durona assim. Só queria ser um pouco cavalheiro, afinal, e nossa primeira missão juntos.

\- Bem, o problema é esse, senhor.

\- Han? Eu ser cavalheiro?

-Sim.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, como eu já falei isso não seria bom para a nossa atual situação.

\- E que situação é essa 1ª Tenente? – Roy agora já estava um pouco impaciente. Que problema haveria de deixa-la em casa? Estava com saudades também de dirigir o próprio carro.

\- Bem, o senhor sabe – Agora Hawkeye se encontrava um pouco desconfortável em fala aquilo – os boatos...

\- Que boatos Tenente? Seja logo especifica. Não podemos nos atrasar. – falava Roy um tanto quanto impaciente.

\- Que temos um caso, senhor – agora, com os relatórios em mãos, se dirigia a porta. Queria escapar logo daquela saia justa.

\- Hahaha, mais que bobagem. E por que teríamos?

\- As pessoas desconfiam a forma que cheguei a minha patente, senhor.

\- Hahaha, deixe de bobagens 1ª Tenente. Isso não passa de boatos – porém, estávamos falando de Roy Mustang, o Casanova de Amestris, e como não deixaria uma oportunidades dessa escapar, logo tratou de dizer, com aquele jeito sedutor de ser – Se bem, que a analisando, não seria uma má ideia - e para finalizar, jogou o sorriso cafajeste para cima de Riza.

\- Senhor, acho que esse tipo de comentário não seja apropriado. – agora de fato, a loira se encontrava constrangida. O seu superior havia acabado de lhe jogar uma indireta. O rápido rubor, que preencheu suas maças, desapareceu. Para sua sorte, estava de costas para ele quando isso ocorreu, caso contrário suas reações físicas a teria denunciado. Afinal de contas, por mais que fosse extremamente profissional, não podia negar que o seu superior possuía um charme e beleza de arrancar corações. Porém, para Riza, era apenas isso. O achava bonito, e nada, além disso – De qualquer forma, estou indo entregar esses papeis. Quando volta esteja pronto. Afinal, não podemos nos atrasar para nossa primeira missão, não é mesmo? – falou ironicamente, tinha que se sair daquela saia justa, sem deixa parecer que ficou abalada com o jogo baixo que ele tinha feito.

* * *

Eram 19h50 quando Riza parou o carro na frente da casa do Coronel. Como acabou chegando alguns minutos antes do previsto, ficou esperando dentro do carro. Porém, ele estava obviamente atrasado, quando finalmente entrou no carro, as 20h15.

\- Tenente, boa noite. Desculpa a demora – entrou sorrindo para a loira que estava no volante. Ela o olhou, e apensar sorriu discretamente. Ele estava maravilhoso. Com uma roupa social impecável – Esperou muito?

\- Boa noite Coronel. Não, não. Cheguei ás 20h pontualmente, então não tive que espera muito – bem, ela sabia que se dissesse que tinha chegado bem antes, ele começaria com as mil e uma desculpas, e não estava com muita paciência para aquilo. Preferia terminar aquela missão o quanto antes – Bem, já que o senhor chegou, poderia me dizer para onde iremos?

\- Sim, sim. Bem, pode ir rumo ao subúrbio, que irei explicando o caminho... – disse o Coronel, deu uma breve pausa, e continuou – Bem, quando falei que era pra você vim discreta, não precisava exagerar tanto. Poderia ter vindo um pouco menos seria – fala Roy, enquanto observava a roupa da Tenente. Ela usava uma calça preta justa, com um coturno, e uma blusa branca com as mangas compridas.

\- Bem, estou aqui para ser sua guarda costas, estou certa? – perguntou Riza, porém sua pergunta tinha um tom mais de resposta ao questionamento do moreno.

\- Sim, sim, só espero que você não se sinta meio deslocada.

\- Hum, não entendi senhor. Estamos numa missão, certo? Então porque me sentiria desconfortável com essas roupas? Creio que sejam boas para escapar de algum possível combate... – observava Roy, enquanto falava.

\- Bem, você vai descobrir. – e mudando rapidamente o assunto, diz - Mais sim, depois daquele sinal, você dobra a esquerda.

As conversas referentes ao caminho tinham retornado ao carro, e após algumas explicações, finalmente eles pararam numa ruazinha um pouco estreita. Era nitidamente deserta a rua, com exceção a um imóvel, que pelo o que Riza supôs, se tratava de um bar de quinta categoria.

\- Bem, pode estacionar aqui. Iremos logo ali – apontou Roy para o que Riza supôs que seria o destino deles.

Apesar da fachada simples, com um letreiro "Madam Christmas", o seu interior parecia ser bastante aconchegante e um tanto quanto refinado. Isso contrastava um pouco com o local que se encontrava, bastante afastado do centro, que era pouco iluminado e bonito.

Agora Riza sabia o porque dele ter dito que ela se sentiria um pouco deslocada no ambiente. As pessoas, que frequentavam o recinto, estavam – como poderia dizer – mais arrumadas.

Porém, ao sair de seus devaneios, Riza pôs a seguir Roy, que se dirigia ao que parecia um bar. Ela, que naquele momento estava se sentando ao lado do Mustang, estava um tanto quanto confusa. Eles tinham indo em uma missão, certo? Então o que estavam fazendo em um bar, em plena quinta-feira?

\- Senhor, achei que estivéssemos em uma missão, e não em uma buscar por diversão.

\- E estamos aqui para isso, 1ª Tenente. Claro, após finalizar nossa missão, não veria algum problema em me diverti um pouco – fala isso enquanto olhava um grupo de jovens, em seus 20 e um pouquinho, sentadas em um canto próximo ao bar.

\- Bem, e porque o senhor não me conta o que viemos fazer aqui? –perguntava a tenente, um pouco ainda desconfortável. Não costumava sair muito, principalmente para aquele tipo de ambiente.

Porém, uma mulher, que aparentava uns 50 anos, apareceu atrás do bar, interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

Ela era muito elegante, apesar da idade já revelar a sua idade. Vestia-se com refino. Possuía cabelos negros, bem como os olhos, tinha uma pele clara, como o de Mustang, e usava um vestido vinho com um echarpe.

\- Roy-boy! - falava a mulher, que agora já se encontrava ao lado do moreno, abrindo os braços a espera de um abraço.

\- Madame, que bom revê-la – abraçava Roy, a mulher robusta em sua frente.

Riza, que ate aquele instante, estava sem entende um pingo se quer do que estava acontecendo, se contentou em apensar observa a cena com certa descrição, até que Mustang lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Porém, achou um tanto engraçado o "apelidinho" que a mulher mais velha tinha chamado seu superior. Aquilo lhe renderia boas chantagens no trabalho, para evitar que ele ficasse mendigando em horário de serviço. "Ah, como darão", pensou, dando algumas risadinhas em sua cabeça.

\- Então, o que te trás aqui meu menino? Você cresceu hein Royzinho? – falava a mulher, olhando para cada parte de Mustang.

\- Hehehe – tentava força um riso para a mulher, estava um pouco constrangido com a cena, principalmente porque sua subordinada estava do seu lado – Bem, viemos aqui para falar com a Mia... Tinha marcado de me encontrar com ela aqui... Acho que já, já estar chegando.

\- Hum, isso não tem nada haver com a morte da Heidi não, né?

\- Hum, na verdade tem sim, Madame – falava Roy, enquanto bagunçava os fios na cabeça.

\- Menino, eu falei para você que não precisava se envolver com isso. Não quero lhe meter em confusões com seus superiores... Você sabe muito bem que não pode pegar casos com envolvimento pessoal Royzinho... – falava a mulher, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça, enquanto murmurava algo como "que menino teimoso", "falei que não precisava", "nunca me escuta". Porém, após uma pequena sessão autista, a elegante mulher, se virou para Riza, e falou – Hum, mas pelo o que estou vendo, então você tomou um jeito na vida, não é Roy?

Riza, que tinha entendido o recardo da mulher, teria corado se não fosse seu autocontrole. Ela tinha certeza que uma das poucas coisas boas que pudera aprender na vida militar, era esconder bem suas emoções e reações dos olhos alheios.

\- Ah, não, não, ela não é minha namorada não, Madame. Ela é minha subordinada, a 1ª Tenente Riza Hawkeye – falava o moreno, enquanto olhava para Riza.

\- Hum, Hawkeye... Hawkeye... Não me é estranho esse nome – falava, enquanto encarava a loira – Ah, sim. Berthold Hawkeye! Era esse o nome do seu sensei, não era Royzinho?

\- Huhum.

\- Hum, então você é a filha do sensei do menino Roy?

\- Sim, sou sim. Prazer – apesar de achar um tanto quanto estranho a situação, Riza ofereceu a mão. Ainda que se sentisse um pouco desconfortável, já que a mulher lhe olhava com um certo interesse, não poderia ser tão rude, já que apesar de tudo, parecia ter alguma ligação com seu superior.

\- Tão bela, e educada... Bem diferente daquele seu pai, menina... – apertava a mão de Riza com um sorriso – Desculpa a sinceridade, claro, mas sempre achei aquele homem um pouco fora do juízo. Fiquei um pouco preocupada quando Royzinho foi estudar com ele. Já você, parece muito com sua mãe quando mais jovem. Bonita e educada. Não sei como foi para na mão daquele homem – falava a mulher, enquanto se aproximava de Riza, e lhe dava um abraço.

Riza por sua vez, estava um pouco antônima. Muita informação para pouco tempo. Como assim, ela era parecida com sua mãe? Aquela mulher conhecia sua mãe quando mais nova? E aquele abraço repentino?

\- Ran Ran – Roy fingia limpar a garganta, para chamar atenção da senhora – Mãe! Acho que a senhora esteja sufocando a Riza... – Roy se encontrava um pouco sem graça com a cena, e um tanto mau humorado.

"Calma!", pensou Riza. "Essa mulher é a mãe do Roy?!". Bem, agora ela se encontrava bastante confusa. "Muita informação para uma só noite".

\- Ahhh, Royzinho, pare de ser tão mal humorado. Você nunca me apresentou a nenhuma garota – Ela, começou a revirar os olhos, quando viu a expressão de Roy, do tipo "ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA" – E sim, eu sei que ela não é sua namorada. Mas já é algum avanço você traze-la aqui, até porque você poderia ter trazia um dos seus homens em vez dela – alfinetava Roy, com uma certa (in)direta.

Riza por sua vez, corou levemente com a suposição que a mulher mais velha estava dando a entender daquela situação. Porém, a "Madame", como Roy intitulava, continuo:

\- Bem, bem... Acho que se você quiser chamar a atenção de algum rapaz aqui, depois que você terminarem a missão, acho melhor da uma ajeitadinha.

E dito isso, a velha senhora começou a abrir alguns botões da camisa de Riza, relevando um pouco do busto da loira – não muito, mas o suficiente para ser um convite a querer ver mais, se é que me entendem – além de começar a dobrar as mangas até metade do braço. Desarrumou um pouco o cabelo loiro curtinho da jovem, dando um ar um pouco descontraindo, e ainda em meio dos protestos da Hawkeye, passou um batom vermelho em sua boca.

Apesar de ter sido uma transformação um tanto quando simples, o seu resultado tinha sido gigantesco. Ela estava linda e sexy, com um ar um tanto rebelde, porém delicado.

Roy, que durante a "conversa", olhava de relance, hora ou outra, para a mesa com as belas jovens de 20 anos, encarou a loira em sua frente. E bem, se tivesse alguém com um paninho para limpar a baba que o moço deixava escorrer, não teria suficiente para limpa-lo. E esse olhar um tanto "conquistador" acabou incomodando um pouco Riza – apesar de sentir admiração ao caráter idealista de Roy, não deixava de sentir uma leve, porém existente, atração pelo moreno. Nenhuma mulher era imune ao charme do alquimista, a diferença, entretanto, é que Riza simplesmente não deixava que isso ocupasse sua mente, nem suas ações.

E bem, esse certo incomodo, tinha fundamentos, já que Roy não tirava o olho da pele exposta, e nem dos lábios vermelhos, que agora apreciam bem mais carnudos aos olhos do Coronel.

\- Bem, acho que agora você poderá tirar alguns bons olhares dos rapazes aqui - disse a Madame, dando um leve sorrisinho.

Riza ainda estava incrédula com o que tinha acontecido. Porém foi tirava do seu devaneio, quando adentrou uma bela moça no local. Vestia um vestido preto básico, todo de franjinha, contrastando com a pele alva e com os ruivos cabelos. Seus olhos eram bem azuis, e sua feição muito delicada. Dirigiu-se a uma das mesas vazias, e sentou, olhando para Mustang.

\- Bem, a Mia chegou. Você fica aqui, com a Madame por alguns minutos. Vou fala com ela, e depois lhe chamo, ok? Ela não se sente muito bem com presença de militares, além de mim – falava o moreno, enquanto dirigia as palavras a Riza.

Enquanto Roy conversava com a ruiva, Riza acabou se lembrando das milhares de informações que tinha recebido aquela noite, e resolveu esclarecer algumas coisas.

\- Hum, me desculpe senhora, mas ainda não sei o seu nome – falava Riza, tentando puxar assunto com a senhora.

\- Ah sim, que falta minha! Me desculpe Riza-chan. Eu sou Chris Mustang, mas todos por aqui me conhecem como Madame Christmas. – deu um breve sorriso para Riza, quando percebeu que ela tinha ficado um pouco surpresar quando falou seu sobrenome – Eu sei, você ficou um pouco surpresa com o meu parentesco com o Roy, não é mesma?

\- Huhum, desculpa Senhora Mustang.

\- Ora, que isso. Sem formalidades. Pode me chamar de Chris se quiser. Mas, sim, sou a única família que aquele menino ali tem.

\- Hum, me desculpa incomodar, mas a senhora é a mão dele?

\- Na verdade sou a tia dele. Mas os pais do Royzinho morreram quando ele ainda era novinho. Tinha uns 5 anos na época. Não lembro ao certo. Então acabei pegando ele para criar. Não queria deixar meu menino com pessoas estranhas. E também ele foi à única lembrança que sobrou do James. Ele é a copia direitinha do meu irmão. Ah, aquele moleque, como sinto falta – soltava a fumaça do cigarro que prendia na boca, enquanto se lembrava do passado.

Riza ficou um pouco triste, que seu superior tinha perdido os pais tão cedo. Ela de certo modo sabia como era aquela sensação, já que perdera a mãe quando tinha 4 anos, e apesar de seu pai continuar vivo ate seus 18 anos, ela não podia dizer que o pai era um homem presente em sua vida. Achava que Roy tivera mais amor e carinho de sua tia, do que ela tivera com o pai.

"Ah, mas sim, minha mãe! Ela falou que eu parecia com ela quando mais jovem... Será que ela chegou a conhecê-la?" pensava Riza, enquanto arranjava coragem para perguntar. Não que ela fosse medrosa, ou coisa semelhante, mas quando o assunto era sua família, a loira tendia a ser mais cautelosa. Mas não negava que adoraria saber mais sobre sua mãe, já que toda vez que perguntava ao seu pai dela, ele simplesmente ignorava. E das poucas lembranças que tinha, não podia deduzir muita coisa.

\- Hum, desculpa novamente perguntar, Chris-san, mas você mais cedo disse que eu parecia com minha mãe quando mais nova... Por acaso você a conheceu? É que ela faleceu ainda quando eu era muito pequena – dizia Riza, em uma tentativa de justificar a pergunta.

\- Ah, cheguei conhecer sua mãe sim. A Emily era encantadora. Pena ter acabado com aquele Berthold...

\- Bem, e como você a conhecia? Ela era sua amiga? – estava um pouco preocupada, será que sua mãe era como uma daquelas "amigas" de Roy, e outras que estavam no local? Não sabia nada do passado da mãe, nem dos familiares de nenhum dos pais.

\- Hum, bem, essa pergunta terei que responder outra hora. Tenho que aprontar algumas coisas aqui no bar. Mas porque você não da atenção aquele rapaz ali de preto? Ele tem olhado para você desde que você chegou ao bar – e dizendo isso, ela desapareceu por trás de uma cortina vermelha, que estava atrás do bar.

O rapaz, que aparentava ter uns 23 anos, se aproximou de Riza com um copo de whisky na mão. Ele possuía um porte atlético, porém sem ser nada exagerado. Tinha uns olhos verde musgo, e cabelos castanhos. Sua pele era clarinha, próximo à cor de Riza. Tinha um sorriso incrivelmente bonito, tanto quanto do Mustang.

\- Hum, boa noite, senhorita... – falava o moreno, que agora estava sentando na cadeira ao lado dela, no bar. Sorria para ela, esperando que ela "completasse" a frase.

\- Riza Hawkeye – sorria amarelo para ele. Apesar de ele ser muito "gostoso", como insistia a vozinha "do mal", na cabeça de Riza, ele ainda era um total desconhecido para ela. Sem contar que ele tinha saindo de uma mesa de homens, o que não impossibilitava dele estar ali por uma aposta, ou coisa do tipo.

\- Hum, não precisa me olhar com esses olhos não. Sei que você deve ta pensando que vim lhe cantar, tentar soltar umas indiretas, ou até mesmo que estou em uma espécie de aposta com aqueles marmajos ali. Mas na verdade, a conversa com aqueles caras tava bem chata, para falar a verdade. São todos funcionários da empresa do meu pai... Então viu ne, todos estão tentando puxar meu saco, me paparicar, e tal. E quando vi você entrando por aqui, achei você bem interessante. E bem, o fato de estar usando roupas bem casuais para vim aqui despertou minha atenção. Não que isso seja importante, mas parecia que você não se importava muito com o que os outros diriam. Gosto de pessoas com esse tipo de caráter. E mesmo com roupas "simples", você se destaca na multidão, apenas com pequenas mudanças – e dizendo isso deu uma olhada rápida em toda a loira, e parou em seu rosto, a encarando – E sim, me desculpe à indelicadeza, meu nome é Isacc Litmman. Prazer – estendeu a mão, com um sorriso para a loira, que a derreteu – Desculpa se eu falar muito. Aqueles caras ali estavam me sufocando - e dizendo isso soltou um riso, que a fez sorrir.

\- Ah, não tem problema.

\- E a sua companhia, onde estar?

\- Ah, na verdade eu que o estou o acompanhando – apontou para Roy, que estava ainda conversando com a tal de Mia - Ele é meu superior e eu sou sua guarda-costas.

\- Hum, então além de bonita, misteriosa, você é do tipo de valentona? Nossa, sabia que vim conversa com você seria mais interessante que com aqueles caras, mas não sabia que tanto – dava um sorriso meio bobão.

\- Hahaha, não sou bem valentona. Mas diria que sei me proteger.

\- Hum, então se você é guarda-costas e sabe se proteger, que dizer que sabe manusear uma arma não é?

\- Bem, é o que se espera de alguém que faz isso, não? – olhava Riza para ele, com uma cara de tipo, "isso é obvio né?".

\- É que por acaso a empresa do meu pai é da Litmman¹, aquela indústria famosa de armas, conhece?

\- Ah, claro, e que por acaso acabaram de lançar uma nova arma de 9mm que quase não trava...- Falava Riza, um tanto quanto animada. Seu tom de animação lembrava a Winry, quando o assunto da vez era automails.

\- Isso mesmo. Se quiser posso te levar para fazer um teste.

\- Hum, não sei, a gente acabou de se conhecer – agora Riza parecia um pouco triste com os fatos.

\- Olha, eu não mordo, e nem vou tentar nada com você "ao menos que você queria". Na verdade queria me torna seu amigo. Você parece ser muito simpática e legal - agora ele corava um pouco -. Acho que poderíamos nos tornar verdadeiros amigos – ele sorria agora de uma forma verdadeiramente meiga.

\- Hum, fico feliz em saber disso – falava Riza, enquanto imprimia um sorriso meigo no rosto. Ela tinha começado a gosta do jeito dele. E parecia ser sincero quando dizia que queriam ser amigos.

\- Ihhh! Acho que os caras estão querendo ir embora. Me desculpa Riza-san. Adoraria deixa-la em casa, mas acho que fica para uma próxima – falava um tom animado e melancólico, quase se aproximando do dramático, enquanto se afastava dela.

Ele era divertido no fim das contas, pensava Riza.

Quando já estava de partida, ele volta para ela, e lhe entrega um cartão.

\- Se você se interessa em aparecer para um teste com as novas armas, é só aparecer. Sabia que um dia esses cartãozinho iriam servi para algo – sorriu para ela, sorriso esse que ela respondeu.

\- Pensarei a respeito Isacc-san.

\- Bem, tenho que ir. Foi um prazer Riza-san. Apareça. Estarei esperando você por lá.

E dizendo isso, saiu com alguns rapazes pela porta do bar.

E nesse momento, ela viu que Roy acenava discretamente para que ela se aproximasse.

Tinha completamente da tal de Mia. Porém, tratou de se adiantar, e se aproximar da mesa onde os dois estavam.

\- Hum, boa noite! – saudava Riza.

\- Ah, Tenente, que bom que você apareceu. Bem, estava falando sobre você agora mesma para a Mia. Bem, sente-se. Mia, essa é a 1ª Tenente que estava lhe contando agora a pouco. Ela é de confiança – olhou para Riza, que tinha se sentando ao seu lado – Bem, que tal começarmos a anotar seu depoimento? – agora o olhar que dirigia a loira era como se dissesse, "Bem Tenente, vamos começar a nossa missão".

Ela apenas acenou positivamente a cabeça, e começou a anotar o depoimento da tal de Mia.

Aquela noite prometia ser grande.

E as informações adquiridas poderiam mudar o caso, até agora sem solução.

* * *

Será que Riza aceitará o convite de Isacc? E o que será que a tal de Mia sabe sobre o assassinato?

Bem, não percam o próximo capitulo. :p

Xoxo

 **OBS1:** _¹ - Sim, para quem não sabe, Litmman é (A) marca de estetoscópio (aquele aparelhinho que o medico usa para ouvi seu coração, medir sua pressão, e afins), e não de armas. Mas achei legal o nome, e decidir transformar em uma marca de armas na minha fanfic. U.U_

 **OBS2:** _Bem, apenas adiantando, mas n adiantando realmente a historia, vou deixa claro que o esperado MOMENTO do Mustang com Riza vai demorar. Claro que não deixarei sem alguns eventuais episódios e afins, até por que, venhamos e convenhamos, creio que o amor deles, que já é ultra/mega evidente do meio pro final do manga, não surgiu do nada. E também, REPAREM: naquela cena, pelo menos no manga, do enterro do pai de Riza, ela e roy não parecem ter uma relação super profunda. Aparenta ser algo mais tipo "oi, sou aluno do seu pai, e vc é a filha dele". Creio que tinha um certo lado protetor de Roy na historia, até porque querendo ou não, no Japão o homem carrega muita essa estigma de cuidar da família, vamos assim dizer, e o sensei pediu pra ele cuidar de Riza, então... Sem conta, que olhem a cara de Riza mais nova. Parecia que tava no ultimo ano do colegial, e ele já um homem formado... Mais o fato é, acho que deve ter começado alguma coisa, depois que começaram a trabalhar juntos... Então esse sera o rumo da minha fic. E bem, como é quase uma unanimidade da fama de mulherengo de Mustang, é provável que ele tenha um harem durante toda a fic hehehehe (brincadeira, ele terá as amiguinhas, mais nada serio...), e bem, Riza é GENTE. Ela deve ter pego uns boys no meio da historia ne. Sendo que ela é reservada, então não era um megafone como o Roy. Então assim, Riza vai ter no mínimo uns 2 boy magias durante toda a fic... Ansiosa para os próximos capítulos. Ta começando a esquentar hehehe._


End file.
